The week of hell
by king-of-games345
Summary: It hasn't been the best week for Yami and Yugi. EXTREME TÉA BASHING! Chapter 2 up
1. THE ATTACK OF IT

A/N:I do not own yu-gi-oh, if I did, Téa would of died in the first episode.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
THE WEEK OF HELL  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
DAY 1: THE ATTACK OF IT.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
One day Yugi and Yami where walking along the high street of Domino when they saw Seto come out of the beauty salon with a leg waxing kit.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. What's with the leg waxing kit?"  
  
"Emm...it's for...my...cousin's...sisters...aunt's...265th...birthday"  
  
"WOW! She's pretty damn old!" said Yami.  
  
So they walked off down the high street faintly hearing Kaiba say "suckers" but they took no notice. They came to a supermarket called "Food, bread, chicken, you name it, we don't have it-R-us" so they went inside.  
  
"Now let's see...I need...hair gel...grandpa's anger medicine...and Yami's favourite drink "lemon washing up liquid""  
  
"Ummm...tasty"  
  
So they got the things they needed and went back to the game shop, but on the way they remembered it was Téa's birthday! So they ran home, unplugged the phone, taped together the letter box, blocked the chimney, destroyed the door bell, got emergency rations, locked the door, barricaded the door, blocked the windows, grabbed their machine guns, went in the bomb shelter under the secret passage way under the cash register desk, nailed the secret door shut and set their machine guns to kill.  
  
"I don't thing that's enough!"  
  
So they got their sound proof earmuffs, put on their titanium armour, wrote their wills and prayed that it was enough to stop IT'S rampage on the game shop.  
  
Bang........Bang  
  
"It's getting closer"  
  
BANG...............BANG  
  
"It's almost here"  
  
BANG.........BOOM........BANG........BOOM.....  
  
CRASH!  
  
"OH MY GOD IT'S GOT THROUGH THE DOOR!!!" screamed Yami  
  
"IT'S COMING TO GET US!" shouted Yugi!  
  
Yami+Yugi "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Please come to my party, everyone else is there."  
  
Yami+Yugi "@_@"  
  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"  
  
"OK, just shut up!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
So it...I mean...Téa picked them up, went out of the now half destroyed game shop and ran down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, I have cut out yugi's grandpa; let's just say he was on the loo.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys, look who's here!"  
  
Joey, Mai, Tristan, Marik, Bakura, Kaiba and Duke were all locked in a cage with little party hats on. The cage was so small...well...let's just say a cat would have trouble getting in.  
  
"She got you too, huh Yug'?" said Joey.  
  
"Yep, even thought I unplugged the phone, taped together the letter box, blocked the chimney, destroyed the door bell, got emergency rations, locked the door, barricaded the door, blocked the windows, grabbed our machine guns, went in the bomb shelter under the secret passage way under the cash register desk, nailed the secret door shut and set our machine guns to kill."  
  
"Wow, she just doesn't know when to quit," said Kaiba.  
  
By this time Yugi was in the cage with only a millimetre of personal space left.  
  
"OK!" screamed Téa at the top of her voice. "It's time to dance!"  
  
"How can we dance in here?" whispered Mai.  
  
"You'll just have to listen then."  
  
She turned on the CD:  
  
'Baa Baa black sheep...'  
  
"AW, HELL NO!!!" shouted Kaiba at the top of his voice.  
  
' ...have you any wool...'  
  
"TURN IT OFF!" yelled everyone, except Joey.  
  
"Hey," said Joey "you got to admit, it's got a pretty catchy tune, 'yes sir, yes sir three..."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted everyone back.  
  
And so, the gang were forced to listen to Baa Baa Black Sheep for over three and a half hours. By the end of it, Yugi was asleep, Kaiba had designed a doomsday device to lodge into Téas brain...if she had one...he wasn't very sure, Mai's brain had been turned into mush, Marik was trying to find her mind to send her to the shadow realm, Yami used about 5,678,329 mind crushes, but it didn't work, Tristan was trying to use his hair as a saw to cut the bars, Bakura knocked himself out the 46th time he heard the song and Duke rolled his dice 370,000 times.  
  
"OK EVERYONE!" shrieked Téa at the top of her voice that it blowed Yami's hair into an Elvis shape. "IT'S TIME TO PLAY PIN THE HAIR ON THE YAMI!"  
  
Yami gust glanced at her.............. "ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!?"  
  
Téa had a big fight with Yami to try and get him out of the cage, but she managed to tie him to a wall eventually.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YUGI HELP!"  
  
But little did Yami know, Yugi was still asleep in the cage.  
  
"OK LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"  
  
Téa put on a blindfold and span around a couple of times then picked up a big cardboard cut out of Yami's hair. She was edging ever closer to the strapped-to-the-wall Yami. But being the dick the Téa is, she got him just there, in the...  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! @_@...." Yami went unconscious.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Joey "CALL 911 HURRY!"  
  
And so, Yami spent 6 hours in the operating room in the hospital hoping and praying that Téa wouldn't come and visit him in hospital.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Okay, it's a bit crap but there might be SOMEONE who liked it...IT COULD HAPPEN!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	2. KAIBAS AT IT AGAIN

A/N:I do not own yu-gi-oh, if I did, Tristan's hair wouldn't look like Elvis.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
THE WEEK OF HELL  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
DAY 2: KAIBA'S AT IT AGAIN.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yami had just come out of the hospital ...  
  
"Hey Yami!"  
  
Yami could see someone in the distance...  
  
"HEY YAMI!!!"  
  
"Oh no, please don't be..."  
  
But sure enough, it was Téa.  
  
"HELL NO!!!"  
  
Yami ran straight down a dark ally. He thought he was safe in a deep dark corner...but then he remembered...  
  
"(Oh shit I forgot)" thought Yami "(she has super hearing)"  
  
So he ran as fast as he could back to the game shop when he saw Kaiba.  
  
"YAMI!!!" Kaiba shouted, "I challenge you..."  
  
"To a duel?" Yami interrupted  
  
"No, a game of golf."  
  
"GOLF!?!?!?"  
  
"OH YAMI" Téa shouted  
  
"Oh shit I forgot about her...okay, I'll play you stupid game if you give me somewhere to hide."  
  
"Deal" So Kaiba picked up Yami and stuffed him in the "Food, bread, chicken, you name it, we don't have it-R-us" supermarket air vent.  
  
"OH KAIBA!!!" Téa said in an old cranky voice. "HAVE YOU SEEN YAMI!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Emm...." Kaiba was such a bad liar "no"  
  
"OK THEN, BYE KAIBA!" and so Téa walked off humming the tune to Baa Baa Black Sheep. Yami then collapsed out of the air vent struggling for breath.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"OK?!?!?!?! I JUST GOT THROWN INTO AN AIR VENT, SO WHY THE HELL DO YOU THING THAT I'M OK!?"  
  
"Gee, I was just asking" added Kaiba "Now, it's time to golf!"  
  
HOLE 1:  
  
Yami was given a very new set of golf clubs.  
  
"But I've told you 6 times on the way here, I can't play golf!"  
  
Kaiba was dressed in one of those old-fashioned golf uniforms with the weird hat things.  
  
"AND I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT I DON'T CARE! NOW PLAY!"  
  
"Okay, I'll try"  
  
Yami picked up his ball and his golf club and was about to hit the ball...  
  
"(Come on)" Yami thought "(I'm the king of games, I can do this)"  
  
So Yami swung, he hit the ball but the golf ball bounced of a tree and hit Yami on the head, which knocked Yami out. Kaiba on the other hand had fallen over laughing his head off.  
  
"YOU HIT THE BALL..............................HAHAHA.........................HIT TREE...........................KNOCKED OUT..............................HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH................................"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! That hurt."  
  
Kaiba had now got up, wiped a tear from his eye, hit the ball, and got a hole in one.  
  
"HOW THE F**K DID YOU DO THAT?"  
  
"I'm the king of golf," Kaiba said with a smirk.  
  
"You're the king of shit" Yami replied.  
  
I won't bore you with the details, but on the scorecard Kaiba just wrote one of those sideways 8...infinity things. He lost track at about 563.  
  
HOLE 2:  
  
Of course, Kaiba got another hole in one. Yami was getting suspicious, well; a normal person should have been getting suspicious, but being the idiot Yami is, plus he doesn't give a shit, he didn't notice that there was anything wrong. And again, he got another one of those sideways 8...infinity things but down by his name.  
  
HOLE3, 4,5,6,7,8 were all the same so I won't bore you with the details.  
  
HOLE 9:  
  
"Let's see..." said Kaiba "me...8, Yami another one of those sideways 8...infinity things."  
  
Kaiba took his shot and got another hole in one. But this time Yami got really pissed off.  
  
"YOU F**KING PRAT!!! I'M GOIN' KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"YEAH?!" replied Kaiba with a smirk "NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!!!"  
  
And so Yami got hit in the head with a golf club and ended up is hospital...again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok, so the end was crap, but I was in a rush!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


End file.
